


It Has Always Been You

by TheNameIsJisoo, TheSlytherclawSword (TheNameIsJisoo)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Brown-Eyed Girls (Band), EXO (Band), Mamamoo, NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Super Junior, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa as Leah, Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa is a Good Friend, Art Student Jung Wheein, Art Student Kim Taehyung | V, Athlete Jeon Jungkook, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Abortion, Clueless Jung Wheein, Consent, Contains references from Juno (2007) movie, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Discussion of Abortion, Engineering Student Ahn Hyejin, Engineering Student Jeon Jungkook, Engineering Student Jung Wheein, Engineering Student Kim Taehyung, Engineering Student Park Jimin (BTS), Expect Writing Mistakes everywhere, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Inspired by Juno (2007) movie, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Best Friends, Jung Wheein as Juno, Juno! AU, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V as Paulie, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, Kim siblings, Loss of Virginity, Minor Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Multi, No adoptive parents though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Hyojin (Narsha) is a Good Mom, Power Bottom Jung Wheein, Rough Draft Writing, Slow Burn, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Track Star Kim Taehyung | V, University Student Ahn Hyejin, University Student Jeon Jungkook, University Student Jung Wheein, University Student Kim Taehyung | V, University Student Park Jimin (BTS), Unplanned Pregnancy, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsJisoo/pseuds/TheNameIsJisoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsJisoo/pseuds/TheSlytherclawSword
Summary: Senior year of college. Final capstone projects and thesis. Applying for post-grad jobs. Applying to grad school. Final moments with friends before the final year of college ends.For Jung Wheein, what can go wrong?Juno! AU where precocious and future-oriented senior engineering and art student Jung Wheein gets pregnant by her friend and longtime admirer, shy but social (oxymoron) fellow equally precocious and innocent engineering and art student Kim Taehyung, and goes through senior and final year of college through classes, final capstone projects, tests, and job + masters applications with a pregnancy while sorting out her (growing) feelings for Taehyung.Meanwhile, Kim Taehyung might be the social butterfly of the engineering department of the university, but can’t properly confess his feelings towards Jung Wheein,. When he figures out that his longtime crush is unexpectedly pregnant, he tries to search for answers (and sorts out his feelings).
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Park Jimin (BTS), Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Taeyeon, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jung Wheein/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Other(s), Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Hyojin | Jea, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Park Hyojin | Narsha/Other(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Autumn (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with a chair.

It all started with a chair.

August 10 

Actually, it started when the large friend group consisting of Wheein, Taehyung, Hyejin, Jimin, Jeongguk, Taeyong, Johnny, Yuta, Doyoung, Jaehyun, BamBam, Yugyeom, Eunwoo, Jihyo, Rose, and Lalissa decided to watch “Avengers: Endgame” in their California beach-house.

Well, of course for a group of 16 people, you can’t make everyone in the group happy…and it’s not like everyone is friends with everyone on an equal level-some more than others: it was supposed to be a gathering among the core friend group of Wheein, Taehyung, Jimin, Hyejin, Taeyong, Johnny, Yuta, and Doyoung to celebrate their final summer of college before they graduate and move on with their lives, but Taehyung, being the Heartangel (as Wheein would like to call a sweetheart as) he is, decided to invite his sophomore best friend and roommate, Jeon Jeongguk (although Jimin is Taehyung's best friend and declared soulmate, Jeon Jungkook is probably a little more at this point as the two were always together hip-to-hip and with the exception of different classes, it was rare to see the two separated from each other-for so many people, it seemed like Jeongguk and Taehyung were dating each other), and Jeongguk decided to bring his fellow sophomore friends (yep, the group consisting of BamBam, Yugyeom, Eunwoo, Jihyo, Rose, and Lalissa) to the the trip. Although their main friendship group protested and tried to decline Taehyung’s proposal, somehow Taehyung got his plan to work with his puppy dog eyes (which Wheein can’t blame him; it was something she would do as well if she didn’t get what she wanted as well). However, the problem was that there weren’t enough beds for everyone (if it was just the original group, it would have been fine), but on the bright side, Wheein and Hyejin decided to share one bed together; Jimin, Taehyung, and Jeongguk (well the third of course he would be next to Taehyung) sharing another bed; Rose, Lisa, and Jihyo on the other bed; then BamBam and Yugyeom sharing the couch in the living room of the beach-house….and finally everyone else having their own bed…

Also, on the bright side, everyone liked the beach, got to know each other very well, and thus, get along with each other fine (despite bad impressions and moods the first time due to the unexpected addition of people). Also, on the bright side, the group also liked “Avengers: Endgame”….

…well for “Avengers: Endgame”, except for Wheein and Taehyung (another thing they share in common).

So when the movie started in the living room of their beach-house, the two sneaked out from the living room without the rest of their group knowing (since they got too engrossed in the movie anyways) with Taehyung smuggling in a bottle of wine (another thing they have in common: they both like to drink wine as their only alcoholic preference) and sneaked into the room where all the girls shared and had a little rendezvous on the couch (no, chair…since aren’t all couches chairs anyways?) where they were talking about their summer internships and research (for Wheein) before the vacation, excitements and expectations of senior year, and of course, art and photography (another thing they have in common about and definitely something they both prefer over “Avengers: Endgame” by.a long shot) while getting wasted off that one bottle of wine…

Okay. It actually started with a bottle of wine…

….because as they finished off the last cup of wine from the bottle was when they landed on ***that*** taboo topic (and even more taboo considering their college majors (something they also share in common))…

Sex (or wazoo as Wheein like to put it up as)

Not directly, but it started with an accidental swipe on Wheein’s left thigh from Taehyung himself when they were finishing off that conversation they had about Jean-Michel Basquiat’s art.

“Oh,” Taehyung exclaimed softly while blushing shyly, “I’m so sorry…”

“No Tae. Keep on touching that thigh. I’m getting sparks in throughout my spine when you do, and it’s not because you know because I’m drunk.”

Sure, in their own friend group and in their college majors and even university itself, there are a lot of boys and Wheein’s friend group consists of mostly boys except for Hyejin (her longtime best friend) and a few others, but it was Taehyung who she was the most comfortable with being around. Taehyung, according to Wheein, had that strong aura around him that kept her closer to him in contrast with the other guys, and they also share a lot of things in common (including the things aforementioned as well) which kept her closer to him. So even if she was drunk or not, she didn’t mind Taehyung’s hand on her thigh.

Then the pat on the thigh become soft swipes back and forth and the more swipes, the more hitches of breath coming out from Wheein.

“Oh,” Taehyung exclaimed sheepishly while blushing more, “did I go too far? Please tell me…”

“No, Taehyung,” Wheein interrupted and then turned around and sat on Taehyung’s lap facing him with her arms wrapped around his neck, her feet wrapped around his calves, and her butt on Taehyung’s knees. Then she breathily confessed,

“You know, Taehyung. I might be drunk but I have to be honest with you at this point. I have been waiting for this for quite a while, but I have always wanted to lose my virginity before I graduate college but you know, busy schedules and preparing for jobs and grad school doesn’t give any time for to achieve that goal, and I hope that you’re okay with this and I am so sorry if I’m crossing boundaries with you and if you, please leave and never talk to me again, but I honestly think you’re the right man for me to help me achieve this goal so…so please?”

Taehyung’s face then lit up from a sheepish expression from fear of crossing boundaries with the closest female friend he had throughout college to his signature bright boxy smile knowing that his friend was thinking similar thoughts as well.

“Of course, Wheein. You have been one of my closest friends throughout college so of course I would like you that much to do anything for you…but uh…this is also my first time as well too…I didn’t bring any condoms with me to the room…they’re in my suitcase….”

“No. It’s fine, Tae. I take birth control pills, so it will be fine.”

Then Taehyung’s hands continued caressing her thighs until he can feel his female companion for the night aroused enough to get started. Then his hands came from the thighs then on the black Nike shorts she was wearing then under the t-shirt she was wearing as a PJ and started stroking her back. Wheein reciprocated the action by leaning forwards to her friend and started initiating the kiss which her friend reciprocated back until the kiss turned from a sweet innocent kiss to a sloppy one full of lust. Then Taehyung’s hands landed on the hook of her bra and then decided to unhook the bra and his hands slid from the back to the front to the point he was caressing her breasts making the female hitch her breath as he caressed more. Meanwhile, Wheein stroked from his cheeks then to the neck then tugging the back of his curly/wavy long black hair styled in the hairstyle of these Greek god statues that she and Taehyung have have in an art museum they went together in their sophomore year. Then she whispered lustfully to his ear,

“To the bed, please.”

Then Taehyung carried Wheein to the bed while the female was clung like a Koala to the the taller male while both of them were still in they deep kiss and then slammed the female down gently on the bed. As the female was on the bed while facing her male companion for the night deepening in the kiss with the male towering over her, she breathily commanded,

“Clothes off.”

Then the male while caressing her breasts helped the female take her shirt off while slinging the shirt off behind him along with her bra as well and the female also helped the male take off his grandpa jacket and unbutton his dress shirt as well and had the male sling off behind him as well. Then the male helped his female companion take off her Nike shorts and sling it off from the side along with her lace panties as well. Then the male took off his belt and unbuttoned his loose dress pants (ngl the male is handsome af like a young Greek god but his fashion was that of an old Asian grandpa) and then took off his Calving Klein boxers (the only piece of clothing of his own age lol) and slung it off to the side as well. Then the male commanded to his female companion sheepishly and breathily with lust,

“Can you please spread your legs wider and raise your hips a little up please?”

Which his female companion did in reply and the male had to duck down until he can see what he wanted to see clearly.

“I’m so sorry. I just googled a picture of a vagina on my phone earlier in the day just to see what it looked like just in case you know…”

Wheein giggled lustily and breathily replied,

“It’s okay. Go ahead. We don’t have that much time.”

Then the male lowered himself down to the point he was towering over and facing his female companion, and then lowered his head down to her neck level and whispered lustily.

“You have read my mind tonight. I have been waiting this for a really, really long time now for now as well.”

It wasn’t just a whisper, but also the deep, velvety, rich baritone voice that Wheein had always admired from her admired for a while now but full of lust that it turned her on even more and sent shivers down her spine (okay, she has a kink for Taehyung’s voice, admit it).

Then she whispered back breathily and lustily to turn the male on back, “Yeah I know. Go ahead.”

Then after some awkward adjusting for a little while until they were at the perfect position, the girls’ room of the beach-house was filled with deep and velvety grunts, honey-drizzled and soft moans (which would be louder if Taehyung didn’t cover her mouth), kinky whispers, shaking bed frames, and liquid fires everywhere on their stomachs and on the wrinkled blankets (from movement) and the smell of sweat and sex.

It went for five rounds-each round better and pleasure-bringing than the previous…

…which brings on to today…

September 21 

She was lost in a moment, mostly from remembering ***that night*** and the couch (no chair) next to her until her roommate’s dog kept on barking at her like crazy.

“Geez, Kuma. Shut your freaking gob, okay?”

At that moment, Wheein was leaning against the door of her apartment room (Room 515) facing a couch (no, chair), the same one that Wheein and Taehyung started making love on over a month ago, that Wheein (with the permission of the homeowners of the beach house) bought, that was next to her. She loved the couch and wanted to include it into her apartment room that she was currently sharing with Hyejin, Jennie, and Jeongyeon, but with so much furniture in the room, she couldn’t decide where to put the couch.

However, that wasn’t the main problem of the present day.

This morning, Wheein woke up with a throbbing headache like her head was going to split open if she didn’t collect it up and unquestionable nausea. She had to limp herself to the bathroom (she didn’t have to worry about waking up anyone abruptly since Hyejin woke up way before her to go to dance team practice and then work as a Starbucks barista until 2) and throw up in the toilet.

It took 3 bowls to get through.

Also, why did everything smell funny all the sudden?

Then she pulled out her phone and typed out all her symptoms into the search bar to get results off…

Morning sickness.

Pregnancy.

Wait? That is impossible, right? Give than she takes birth control pills that are proven 91% overall, but since she takes them everyday and at the same time everyday as well, they should be 99% for her.

Also, the last time she had sex was a bit over a month ago with Tae which was unprotected since they had to do it quick, but luckily there was a drugstore nearby the beach, so the morning after, she bought the morning after pills and followed all the instructions written on the package…so it should work with the birth control pills she took, right?

Well, she thought, time to go to the university drugstore.

The first pregnancy test she got off the counter didn’t quite help much. As a information and data sciences minor alongside being a double computer science and art major in college, she knew that false positives do exist (and by conditional probability, they are a bit higher than what the companies try to convince their consumers as…nice try)…and also, one line if positive and two if negative. So instead of a clear one or two line, it just showed her a plus sign (a line with a slash of equal length through the middle), so she brushed if off as a defective case.

Then, she also brought a gallon of SunnyD from the drugstore with the used pregnancy test and after arriving back to the apartment, chugged all the SunnyD in one chug (unusual of her doing so but even in the past few weeks, she noticed how her appetite increased in a spike after the beach house vacation with her friends and even her bright sunny demeanor (what people got the “cute and innocent” image off from her) changed into a darker and moodier demeanor at times and sometimes she would find herself snapping at her friends at accident (especially to Taehyung…what the heck was that and why?) and had to apologize every time once she cam back to normal) and then went back to the drugstore to buy another test and came back with similarly unhelpful results: but this time, a division sign instead of the one or two clear lines she expected to see.

So she bought the test again and another gallon of SunnyD.

Which brings her to the actual present time.

She was staring at the couch for quite a while now until she decided that she couldn’t stare at it any longer (as it would be wasting precious time) and the annoying Kuta dog would be barking at her again anytime soon.

So, she walked away from her apartment room, to the elevators at the end of the apartment hallways and took the elevators down to the ground floor while finishing off that gallon of SunnyD. Then she walked to the university drugstore, which was luckily a couple blocks down so not too far, while finishing off the gallon of SunnyD so that she can throw it away to the trash can next to the drugstore.

She then entered into the drugstore when the cashier-at-service, English professor Kim Heechul called her out,

“Well. Well. Isn’t it Jung the crime dog. Ready for another test?”

Which Wheein ignored and picked a random pregnancy test box off the shelf and then went back to the cash table where Professor Heechul was standing behind to get the keys for the bathroom.

“Well I think the first and second pregnancy tests are defective. Instead of giving me a clear line, they gave me a vague plus sign and then a division symbol respectively, so I remain unconvinced.”

Then Heechul raised the key to the college student’s face with the long boomerang stick of the keys labelled “restroom” pointing at her face and asked amusedly,

“You know all pregnancy tests are different, right?”

Which Wheein stared at him blankly.

Then he warned, 

“Third test today, mama bear. If it goes, then you’re preggo. No doubt about it.”

Then a goth girl standing 8 feet from the duo turned around and interrupted them,

“It’s easy to tell. Is your nipples real brown?”

Then Heechul teased again,

“Maybe your little boyfriend got mutant sperm. Knocked you up twice.”

Which Wheein exclaimed angrily,

“Silencio, old man. Look, I drank my weight into SunnyD and I got to go pronto.”

Then Heechul gave her the keys and then said,

“You know where the restroom is.”

Which Wheein received the keys in resentment.

Then Heechul yelled while Wheein was on her way to the restroom,

“Pay for that pee stick when you’re done. Don’t think it’s your’s because you marked it with your urine!”

Then Wheein got into the restroom and did her usual duty of the day: pull down her black leggings, sit on the toilet, open up the pregnancy test box to pull out the stick and get the box on the sink table so that she can pay later and stick the stick underneath her while she peed on the stick.

Then after a long round of peeing, she raised up the pregnancy stick up which showed no sign yet. Then pulled up her leggings up, flushed the toilet, washed her hands, and then came out of the restroom with the box and keys in one hand and the pregnancy stick in the other.

Then Heechul asked while smirking,

“What’s the prognosis, Fertile Myrtle? One or two?”

Which Wheein replied while putting the box and the keys down and staring at the stick,

“I don’t know. It’s not seasoned up yet.”

Then after a while of staring.

“It’s out. There it is. A straight clear blue line is so unholy.”

Then while sighing, she shook the stick in hopes that it would change to two straight clear pink lines until Heechul interrupted her.

“That isn’t an unholy sketch. That is one doodle that can’t be undid, home skillet.”

Then Wheein rolled her eyes and paid for the pregnancy stick and three bags of Dorito chips that she got from the counter and then came out of the drugstore with the pregnancy stick and three Dorito chips and then stopped for a while and then stared at the pregnancy stick again to see if there was any significant change.

Nope. Still that ONE straight clear blue line on the stick, dancing around and taunting at her own mistake a bit over a month ago.

Then she sighed and then walked back to her apartment in resignation while dodging the college cross country athletes running on the sidewalk early this morning for their practice.

Then she arrived at her apartment and saw a noose hanging from the tree and came to the noose about to hang herself, but then snapped the noose with her teeth and fingers which wasn’t hard for her to do given that the noose was made of tearable plastic.

Then she came into the apartment with a devastating and brutal reality hanging above her like a black storm cloud.

Senior year of college hasn’t started…and she is pregnant with a baby... _her friend's baby_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written 3AM, so there are definitely a lot of grammatical mistakes in this chapter.


	2. Autumn (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyejin is the first person close to Wheein who receives the new, and suggests a solution to the problem...though it turns out to not be a good idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING: Mentions of abortion!***
> 
> If you don't like the topic, then only read the first half of the chapter!
> 
> Also, more Juno movie references (especially the weird words used in the chapter (might be misspelled, but oh well) except for one which I made up)

September 21

“Yo. Yo. Yiggity Yo.”

Hyejin arrived in the room that she shared with Wheein, just getting back from work at Starbucks and dance team practice earlier in the day when she noticed her best friend, platonic soulmate, and current roommate lying on her own bed looking a little glummer than usual (instead of her usual bright, sunny, and beagle-like demeanor).

Wheein looked up to see her best friend, platonic soulmate, and current roommate arriving back home from work and dance team practice dressed in her Starbucks uniform and carrying a duffel bag of dance team stuff looking at her with concern when she announced gloomily,

“I’m a suicide risk.”

Hyejin stared at her friend with a concerned but confused expression on her face.

“What?! Bejeezers! Why?”

Which Wheein replied,

“I’m pregnant.”

“What? Honest to blog?”

“Yeah. Yeah. It's Kim’s.”

Which left Hyejin still unconvinced and staring confusedly at her friend.

“It's probably just a food baby, Wheein. Did you have a big lunch?”

Which Wheein shook her head and irritably replied,

“This is not a food baby. Alright? Look I’ve taken three pregnancy tests and I am forshizz, up the spout.”

Hyejin, still unconvinced with a confused expression on her face, asked more,

“How did you generate enough pee for three pregnancy tests? That’s amazing…”

Wheein irritably replied,

“I don’t know. I drank like, ten tons of SunnyD.”

Then annoyed that her best friend was being unhelpful, she added,

“Anyways, dude, I’m telling you that I’m pregnant, and you’re acting shockingly cavalier.”

Which Hyejin skeptically asked,

“Is this for real, like for real for real?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

The expression from Hyejin’s face changed from confusion to shock in realization that her best friend was actually telling the truth.

“Oh my god. Oh shit.”

“Phuket, Thailand.”

Wheein sighed in relief and replied,

“Yeah that was the emotion I was searching for on the first take.”

“So are you going to Planned Parenthood or Women Now, because Planned Parenthood is a little expensive…”

“Yeah, yeah, no, I’m gonna go to Women Now, just cuz they help out women now.”

“Can I call for you, because I called for Wendy last year…”

“No, I can call myself, but oh, I do need your help for something…it’s like critically important.”

===

As Hyejin helped her best friend get the couch (no, chair goddamn it) into the U Haul truck to get it back to Wheein’s family’s house, Hyejin curiously asked,

“So when did you decide that you were going for a DoKim?”

“Hmph. Like, a year ago in Introduction to Probability Models class.”

_Wheein was taking notes for Introduction to Probability Models class when she looked to the side of her desk to see a white envelope on the corner of her desk._

_She initially decided to open it up immediately to see what was inside the envelope, but the professor kept on going with her lecture, so Wheein decided to continue taking notes until the professor dismissed class it was over._

_Before Wheein could pack up, she opened the envelope to see a folded pink sheet of notebook inside it, and Wheein took the pink note out of the envelope, unfolded the note, and read,_

_“ I love how beautiful you are both inside and out and I love how hardworking and intelligent you are and how dedicated you are whatever you do. Will you be my date to the block party hosted by the art museum downtown on Friday Night? We can eat at a restaurant of your choice and maybe go out to the movies as well before the block party depending on the time.”_

_Then Wheein looked up to see who the secret admirer was and saw the one and only Kim Taehyung smiling his signature boxy smile towards her direction, and Wheein in response flashed a bright smile towards him._

Then Hyejin had a very wide grin across her face and then laughed with her head back for a while (which left Wheein confused for a moment), and then gained her composure back.

“Ha I knew it. You are in love with him. Most likely Taehyung too for you.”

“Hm. Well…well, it’s complicated, but…”

“Don’t lie about it, Wheein. Everyone knows about it except for you and maybe Taehyung too.”

“It is complicated…and I don’t like talking about it in my fragile state.”

Then awkward silence, and then Hyejin broke off in a small smile which led to laughs between the two best friends to break off the silence then when the truck driver told them that the truck was ready to leave, the two best friends got off the truck and got into the apartment hand-to-hand with each other.

Then as they entered into their apartment room, Hyejin went inside their room to take a shower while Wheein dialed the number of the Women Now clinic to set up an appointment.

===

“All babies want to get born! All babies want to get born! All babies want to get born…”

As Wheein was walking towards the clinic, standing in front of her by blocking the path was Sana Minatozaki, a junior at the neighboring Occidental College and a well-known (and one of the few) pro-life youth activist who was super involved with the university church on CalTech’s campus (since apparently one of her relatives is a pastor in the church). 

Wheein didn’t know Sana much except that she was in several of the art classes that Wheein took last year and now in Advanced Projects in Painting and Drawing class this semester (since all CalTech students interested in art as a major or major-equivalent have to take them at the ArtCenter with Occidental College as part of the ArtCenter at Night program) and that she would sit in the far back corner to the point that no one would notice her unless they turned around and looked carefully further. Sana didn’t really talk to anyone but her artwork that she would carry at the end of class would always include Christian symbolic signs (like a cross or a dove for instance) as much as she can even if the assignment didn’t require much symbolism or not related to what Sana would like to include at all (however, Wheein admitted that Sana is a talented artist based on the artwork she had seen so far)…and would wear shirts that advocated pro-life causes.

So today was half-unsurprising that she was advocating for pro-life causes but what was surprising is how loud she was compared to previous art classes that Wheein took with her (like a total zero to one hundred (or two hundred)).

As Wheein approached Sana as the latter was blocking her way, Wheein greeted the activist as she nodded her head,

“Hey…Sana!”

Which Sana responded softly while looking down at the ground she was standing on, probably surprised that a classmate finally got to know the more outspoken side of her (considering that most of her classmates knew her as the “quiet pro-life Christian kid who sits in the back”

“Oh. Hi, Wheein. How are you?”

Which Wheein replied more enthusiastically while looking around to see if there was anyone else around them,

“You know. Pretty solid…so did you do the first project in our Painting and Drawing class?”

“No, not yet. I tried to work on it a little bit last night, but I have trouble concentrating.”

Which Wheein, who finished her project last night (the night before she learned that she was pregnant with Taehyung’s baby), tried to offer nicely,

“Oh. I can send you some of my friend’s Adderall if you…”

“No thanks. I’m off-pills.”

Then Wheein replied while reenacting the scene using her arms and hands in understanding.

“That’s a wise choice, because I know this person who took too many behavioral meds all at once and she ripped off all her clothes and dove into the fountain of the mall and was like, ‘I am a Kraken at the Sea!’”

Which Sana replied,

“I heard that it was your brother.”

Awkward silence.

Right. She knows Wheein’s brother, Hoseok, a UCLA dance major who was well-known for hosting parties across LA as a college student (weirdly enough, he was able to hold on that dance scholarship and maintain a decent GPA throughout all four years)…and according to Hoseok, as he got in trouble with their parents for doing the said act in the mall (after police contacted their parents while her brother was in handcuffs), it was a dare created by his friends in a city-wide party for all college students in the LA-area in the mall.

Then Wheein broke the awkward silence by continuing her way to the clinic while politely replying,

“Well, it’s good seeing you, Sana.”

Then Wheein walked towards the clinic rolling her eyes half at Sana and half at her brothers’ past stupid antics as Sana chanted,

“Your baby has a beating heart, you know. It can feel pain…”

Then with a shout,

…and probably has fingernails!”

Which Wheein turned around with a confused expression on her face and asked suspiciously,

“Fingernails, really?”

Which the younger girl nodded in reply.

Although Wheein stood a moment in apparent though, she remained unconvinced and continued walking to the clinic, eventually going inside.

===

As Wheein arrived inside the Women Now clinic, the receptionist, a goth girl whose name tag read “Chaeyoung Son”, greeted perfunctorily while looking down at her iPhone scrolling through some sort of social media website, 

“Welcome to Women Now, where women are trusted friends. Please put your hands where I can see them and surrender any bombs.”

Which Wheein replied sheepishly behind the desk window separating her and the receptionist,

“Hey. I’m here for the big show?”

Which the unimpressed receptionist, Chaeyoung, looked up from her iPhone and asked gruffly,

“Your name please.”

“Wheein Jung.”

Which resulted the receptionist, Chaeyoung, giving her a hard look.

What the heck is wrong with her name? It’s not like she’s using an exaggerated fake name like Gene Simmons or Mother Teresa…

Then Chaeyoung broke off from her hard look and gave her a form on a brown clipboard to fill out with an accompanying pen,

“I need you to fill these out, both side. And don’t skip the hairy details. We need to know about every score and every sore.”

Then Chaeyoung pulled out a condom from her desk to up on the counter and asked,

“Would you like a free condom? They’re boysenberry.”

Which Wheein shook her head and replied,

“No, thank you. I’m off sex…right now.”

Then Chaeyoung pleased to hear such an answer smirked and replied cockily,

“My boyfriend uses them every time we have intercourse. They make his junk smell like pie.”

Which Wheein with a confused expression laughed silently and awkwardly at the remark and walked away from the desk so that she can take a seat.

Then Wheein found a seat on the long brown couch (or chair) leaning on one of the walls of the clinic and sat so that she could start filling out the form.

As she was filling out the form, she could hear someone’s fingers strumming on a clipboard and saw an African American woman (as she predicted) strumming her fingers on the clipboard while her 6 year-old child just stares at the young woman staring at her mom.

Then the noise of someone picking at the skin near their fingernails starts to join in the cacophony of sounds.

Then the sound of someone clipping their fingernails and painting them.

Then the sound of someone scratching hairy skin.

Then the sound of someone biting their fingernails.

Then the sound of someone tapping their fingers on the table.

Then the sound of someone scratching their skin.

The mixture of noise (not music) became too bothersome for the conflicted Wheein, so she suddenly changed her mind, dropped the clipboard on the table in front of her, and then ran out of the clinic while slamming the door behind her.

===

“All babies want to get born! All babies want to get born! All babies want to get born…”

Then as the young pro-life activist saw her classmate run off from the clinic, she stopped her usual chanting for a moment, then smile and shouted with joy,

“God appreciates your miracle! Thank you!”

Man. Looks like she has to call Hyejin again and explain the change of heart…or mind…

…and looks like she has Sana Minatozaki to thank for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I kind of made up a requirement of the art program (since I don't go to Cal Tech), but yea, I looked it up on Google and saw that CalTech students can take art class in ArtCenter with Occidental College through the ArtCenter at Night Program...though I'm not sure whether they can get an additional art degree (though most likely not, but for creative purposes, let's say they can in this AU, no? :^))


	3. Autumn (Part Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheein decides to keep the child, and announces her parents the news. Will they take it well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, two chapters in one day...and I need to edit both chapters for mistakes tbh...

September 21

“Beep.Beep.”

“Gildeul yeo jilsu ga eobseo naneun jeoldae. Don't touch touch, Rush it rush it”

Hyejin was shopping in the local grocery store nearby the clinic while waiting for her best friend to complete her abortion procedure when her iPhone rang unexpectedly.

Then, she picked up the iPhone from her purse to see who was calling her in such an unexpected time and was surprised that it was her best friend who was calling her since the abortion procedure would take a bit longer than between the time Hyejin dropped her best friend at the clinic and now considering her experience with Wendy, her cousin’s girlfriend, from last year.

“Yo. Yiggity, Wheein.”

“Bejeezers! The cacophony was just awful!”

“The abortion?”

“No. No. I never started on the abortion, Hyejinnie. I think an angel floated around my head and flipped my heart and brain in a moment.”

“What…so you changed you mind about it?”

“Yeah, now pick me up before the cacophony becomes worse.”

“Oh, Mother Russia. I’ll see you in a moment.”

Call ends.

She doesn’t buy anything from the grocery store for now.

===

On the way back to their apartment from the clinic, Hyejin, on the driver’s seat, while her best friend was next to her in the shotgun asked with skepticism,

“So…are you sure…you’re keeping the lil fetus?”

“Yea. Yea…I mean, by the time that the baby is born, we’ll be finishing up with college, you know, and then we’ll graduate…and by the time we graduate, we will all have jobs with great starting salaries considering we’re computer science majors and I will be in grad school working for my masters…”

“For the grad school part, how are you managing grad school and a baby? That’s seems so bazaar..”

“I mean, there’s my parents around the corner. I mean, they did a great job taking care of Ggomo while we’re away in college…”

“Taking care of a cat and a baby is not the same thing, Wheein….also isn’t that kind of a bit…selfish to consider?”

“I mean, my grandparents or my mom’s parents took care of Hoseok and I when we were younger when my parents were away for work…but we still had a very close bond with each other as a family since my parents would try to make it up for us by spending time in the weekend, just the four of us together, you know.”

“Hm. Interesante. You think your parents are as dedicated as your grandparents though? Last time I checked, they haven’t retired yet. Let’s see what your parents have to say in you guys’ weekly Sunday dinner tomorrow.”

“Well mom said that she and dad will retire once I graduate from college…and Hoseok is the breadwinner of the family.”

“Hoseok is lucky that he’s ‘Dancing with the Stars’…and dancing with goddamn Gigi Hadid as the first place pair so far…and not getting his ass beat up by Zayn Malik…and easily getting all those gigs….or else he’s not making seven figures a year.”

“I would totally love it if Zayn Malik beat my brother’s ass.”

Which left the two laughing in the car until they arrived in the apartment.

September 22

“So what’s the news, Wheepup? Any grad school or job offers?” Wheein’s mother, Hyojin, asked while the Jung family consisting of Wheein; her celebrity dancer brother and UCLA dance major graduate, Hoseok; her mother, Park Hyojin, and her father, Jung Hyungwon plus Hyejin as a special guest (well, Hyejin was always a special guest every weekly dinner the Jungs would always put out) were having their weekly Sunday K-BBQ dinner.

Wheein finished off her portion of chicken bulgogi with her chopsticks then announced sheepishly,

“I’m pregnant.”

Her father, Hyungwon, who was finishing off a portion of beef bulgogi, dropped his chopsticks in confused shock (with the chopsticks making a clattering sound against the porcelain plates) and asked,

“You’re pregnant?”

Wheein sheepishly replied,

“I’m…I’m so sorry…and if there’s any consolation, I have heartburn that is radiating my kneecaps and I haven’t taken it down since…Wednesday…morning.”

Hyojin remarked while just staring at her daughter with a blank expression on her face,

“I didn’t know that you were sexually active. This is way more surprising than Hoseok’s antics back in his college days.”

Hoseok, with his mouth full of tteok-bokki, whined,

“Mom, but I graduated already and have a job at least.”

“You better be lucky that a popular TV show hired you instead of your wasted ass having to bounce around to some strip club to put his major into use, mister.”

Then, Hyungwon, wiping his mouth with a napkin, interrogated, 

“Who is the kid?”

“The-the baby? I don’t really know much about it other than, I mean, it has fingernails, allegedly.

“I mean, who’s the father, Wheein?”

“Um…uh…Taehyung.”

Then Hyojin interrupted,

“Like Kim Taehyung? Like Kim Jongwoon’s and Kim Hyojin’s youngest son?”

“Yes, Taehyung Kim. Now what?”

“That’s even more surprising…”

“Thought he was the sweet church boy-type who doesn’t know anything…”

Then a beaming Hoseok jumped up and down from his seat under the dining table with his fists up in the air and then heartily laughed,

“Haha! Yes! (more fists pumping up in the air) I knew it! I knew there was something going on between you two lovebirds.”

Which resulted in death stares from his younger sister, her best friend, their parents, and even…the dog Micky and the cat Ggomo from the living room of the house.

Then Hyungwon coughed in his napkin to break the awkward silence and scolded his son.

“This is no joking matter, Hoseok.”

“What…everyone knows about it except these two…”

Wheein then protested, 

"Hyung, we're just very good friends...."

"Don't be dense or lie. Very good friends don't ask for sexual favors, sis. Y'all are probably more..."

"Okay, our relationship is complicated..."

Then, Hyejin, who was quiet the whole time when the Jung family was discussing their daughter’s pregnancy and then got into the mess of discussing about Wheein's and Taehyung's relationship, interrupted aggressively,

“Shut your gob up, Hoseok.”

Then Hoseok’s mouth immediately zipped up and he sat back down in his seat and sat as still as a stone in the next moment.

Then Hyojin commanded,

“Look, Wheein. Turn around towards us, sweetie.”

Wheein turned around from staring at her plate and then to her parents with a glum expression on her face.

Her mother added in,

“Look, sweetie. We’re surprised and shocked with the news, but guess what? We’re happy. We know that one day you have to settle down and have kids, but we didn’t really expect it this early. If you were in high school, like in that movie, Juno, then it would be a different story. However, you are approaching graduation. You’re eventually going to get a good career…and maybe grad school as well. It’s definitely not that easy, especially when starting salary isn’t going as good as when you’re later into your career and also college debts as well, but you already have a solid education background to get as high of a salary as you can. Also, you know that us, your parents, are always nearby, so if you need any help with the baby, we’re always around…and yes,since we have been saving a lot of money to pay for your’s and Hoseok’s college debts ever since you two were born, know that we’re paying for your college debts as well.”

“Also, have you consider online masters programs or working part-time or flexible schedules so that you can also take care of the baby as well?”

Wheein nodded her head and replied,

“I actually applied to a couple of online programs for data science.”

Her father replied,

“That’s good. Have you talked to Taehyung yet about his child?”

Wheein shook her head and replied dejectedly,

“I’m not sure if he’ll take the news well to be honest. I’m not even sure if he actually wants the child.”

Her father added in,

“I’m sure he’ll take the news well. After all, my mother and I, especially your mother since she’s best friends with his mother, have seen him with his second cousins, nieces, and nephews, and we can definitely tell he loves kids, and he even told your mother that he wants to be a father one day and it’s one of his primary goals. However, if he doesn’t take the news well, just know that we got your backs…”

After winking at his daughter, he then turned to Hyejin,

“And your best friend too, because that what friends are for, right?”

Then Hyejin gave a small but wide smile and softly laughed.

Then a small and sheepish smile formed on Wheein’s face in hope while her parents smiled back at her, and then soft laughs came out from the family.

Then after the small laughs stopped, her father asked less aggressively and more excitedly,

“So any actual good news now?”

“I got a data scientist offer from Facebook after submitting the application to them…and I submitted applications to several data science masters programs for both online and on-campus…”

“That’s great news, sweetie. Now that’s the good news that we would like to hear.”

Then as the family (plus Hyejin) was finishing up their dinner, Hyojin stood up and grabbed a notepad and a pen on the kitchen counter, and flipped the notepad until it reached an empty page.

“Now. First things, first. We got to get you healthy.”

“We got to get you prenatal vitamins, and good news, they do great things to your nails. Then, we need to get you a doctor’s appointment...”

“…and, Hoseok, it’s your turn to wash the dishes.”

“Alright, but first, let me call Yoongi.”

Which Hyungwon butted in, 

“The cousin of your little sister’s baby daddy?”

“What? He’s just my best friend, mom.”

“Min Yoongi, right?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s the guy, and I know what you’re going to tell him, and we'll have to whoop your dancer ass about it. Even more than Zayn Malik would do to you for dancing with his bae on that TV show.”

Hoseok dials his iPhone.

“Hello?”

“Yoongi, my dude!”

“Not you again, you little brat. What is it?”

“Dude. My little sister is pregnant, and guess who’s the father?”

“Is it Taehyung?”

“Yeah, dude. Now you owe me a million dollars, 5 bottles of vodka, and 5 pounds of weed...and you have to organize my next party this upcoming Friday as well.”

“Shut up, Hoseok. I know my cousin very well. Every five minutes or so when he talks about girls, your little sister gets included in his conversation and is literally a fanboy of your sister....so I don’t owe you anything."

Wheein rolled her eyes at her brother and continued finishing off from her plate of a piece of beef bulgogi.

“This phonphilia of a brother will never shut up.”

Her mother rolled her eyes and then added sympathetically, 

“I don’t know, sweetie. Don’t expect much from your older brother at this point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ringtone of Hyejin's iPhone is Ga In's intro line of "Sixth Sense" (from Brown Eyed Girls), and yes, Ga In is Hyejin's mother in this AU (since I decided that the Brown Eyed Girls members would be mothers of the MAMAMOO members in this AU, and if you know both groups, it's easy to predict the mother-daughter pairing in this AU!).


	4. Autumn (Part Four)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of senior year of college...and how several more of Wheein's friends take the news that their most (or one of their most) innocent friends is the first one in their group to be pregnant (ft. a surprise to our heroine).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Long time, no see! :D
> 
> I started this AU during Spring Break of Junior Year, right before the transition from on-campus classes to online classes due to COVID-19...and let's say that things were a bit difficult at first, especially with the current crisis and first time actually doing things all online...and yea, my mental health during that time was at my all-time low unfortunately. However, right now, I'm finishing up my first semester of Senior Year (second-to-last semester before graduation), so I'm basically on-par with the characters in this AU, and of course, right now, even though the pandemic is at a worse state compared to months ago when I started this AU, personally (especially mental health) and academically, things are definitely better compared to months ago. 
> 
> Also, as I'm a current college senior (in quarantine) and I started the AU right before we transitioned to online classes (so basically all my senior year is online!) so basically 2019-2020 academic year, let's assume that this AU is right around that certain time (or any time when we're not in lockdown). :)
> 
> Also, WARNING, but mentions of sex (including a bit of sex slang)!

First day of the academic year. First day of classes. First day of senior year. First day of homework, projects, and exams of the year.

First day of dread, work, stress, staying up all night or all-nighters, and Starbucks or shots of Red Bull.

By that time, Wheein was already approaching her 8th week of pregnancy. Sure, no visible or noticeable bump yet, but the morning sickness still kept going on and even worse than a couple of weeks ago when she learned of the pregnancy. Luckily, her first classes this semester weren’t until 11, so she would have a sufficient amount of time to get ready for classes after the morning sickness subsided for the day.

That fall term, Wheein not only took an Advanced Projects in Painting and Drawing class (which started earlier than the actual academic year), but also a Neural Computation class, a Introduction to Methods of Computational Mathematics class, a CS thesis class, another CS project class since she took several last year, another art class (that was actually hosted by CalTech), and a Scientific Computation math class. Luckily, on Monday’s, Wednesday’s, and Friday’s, Hyejin was also in her Neural Computation class, which was also her first class of the day, and on Tuesday’s and Thursday’s, Hyejin’s first class started an hour later after Wheein’s, so Hyejin was able to help her in making sure she would be perfectly (or almost perfectly) fine before going to their first class of the day. So while Wheein wasn’t sure on who else was also going to be in her classes, she was glad that Hyejin was available for her at least.

As the two best friends walked together to their Neural Computation class, they saw two of their close friends, Doyoung Kim and Taeyong Lee, also walking the same direction as them to the same class. Taeyong even turned to the girls’ direction, smiled, nudged Doyoung to join the girls, and greeted brightly,

“Yo. Yo. Yo. Hyejin! Wheein!”

Wheein greeted back the guys with a smile, 

“Oh. Hey, Taeyong. Hey, Doyoung. What’s up?”

“All good and nice seeing you in a nice mood, Wheein! Any news?”

Hyejin blurted out in a loud enough volume so that their group that only hear.

“She’s pregnant.”

Then awkward silence until Wheein shouted, 

“Hyejin!”

“What…it’s the only significant news that we can share.”

Then another pause of awkward silence.

Then Doyoung, with a blank expression on his face, asked skeptically,

“Like, wait…for real? Real?”

“Yeah. She drank like ten tons of SunnyD for three pregnancy tests like a couple of weeks ago. Is that right, Wheepup?” Hyejin asked with a pout.

Wheein couldn’t resist her best friend’s pout so she sighed,

“Fine. Yeah.”

Then Taeyong’s jaw dropped to the floor in surprise and shock and exclaimed,

“Holy shit. That’s really surprising. Who’s the baby daddy?”

Hyejin replied with a sassy tone,

“I think we all know the father, Taeyong.”

Doyoung interrupted, “Taehyung Kim, right?”

“Yep. Obviously.”

“Knew it.”

“Then why did you ask in the first place, Taeyong?”

“Just wanted to double check…like everyone in this universe except these two know that there’s something special between these two…”

“TAEYONG!”

“What? I’m just speaking the damn truth. You’re just in denial.”

“I mean we all knew all along. We just had a confirmation…”

**August 10 (Flashback)**

“Jungkook, no spoilers!”

“What, Taeyong? I’m just doing everyone a favor so that they can sleep in peace for the night.”

“Come on, dude. We’ll sleep in more peace if you shut up…oooooh fight scene!”

“Wait, where is Taehyung?”

Then everyone started staring at each other to see if Taehyung was present in the film until Hyejin turned around and didn’t see her respective soulmate sitting next to her as well.

“Wheein is also missing as well.”

Then Hyejin proposed,

“It seems like Jungkook and Taeyong watched the movie already, so why don’t you two shenanigans go check on where they are so that we don’t argue about spoilers and can enjoy this damn movie in peace.”

“But we’ll miss the good parts of the movie…”

“Jungkook, it’s just 5 minutes at the max…and you already watched the damn movie, so it’s fair.”

“Fine, hyung.”

Then the two men stood up from their seats on the couches and started embarking for the missing pair.

The first thing that they saw that the wine bottle that Taehyung bought on the first day of vacation, before they arrived at the beach house, went missing.

“Drinking party, huh?”

In reference to the wine, as outgoing as Taehyung was, he also had his quiet moments as well: one, being quiet in certain places and times, but also times when he would want to be alone in his room too, and when he would want to be alone, he would waste on a bottle of wine while listening to jazz music (or anything that was his mood for the moment) and either scroll through webtoons or art or photography work from his phone or work on a piece of art (but who carries their art set with them to vacation…that seems like a burden to carry along as well) or chat with family members or older friends (upperclassmen that already graduated)…so nothing too shady (Taehyung didn’t even seem like the type to do something shady or dirty behind their backs). It’s definitely one of these days….

…but what about Wheein?

They knew that Wheein was probably as extraverted (or more precisely, as ambiverted) as Taehyung was, but they weren’t too sure if Wheein indulged in similar hobbies as well or would do with them with Taehyung in her own free time as well with the latter possibility as very likely since they knew these two as very close friends-similar to how Wheein was to Hyejin or Taehyung was to Jimin-except something different…but hard to pinpoint that certain difference…

Then as they got to the corridors of the bedrooms of their beach house, they could hear disturbing noises coming from the girls’ bedroom.

A mix of aroused and lustful moans and grunts.

“AHHHHH. Taehyung….”

“Come on. Just hold it for me…humph. Ughhhhhh…”

Jungkook then turned to his searching partner, and asked with a confused expression.

“What the hell is going on?”

“I think they need help. Sounds like Wheein hurt herself or something.”

Then they rushed to the girls’ bedroom, and Jungkook, who got to the room first, impulsively open the door narrowly and then silently, and then closed all in the sudden with a shocked and surprised expression on his face, and then turned around to his accomplice.

“Hyung!”

“What? Is the injury serious? Just call 911 if it’s serious, Jungkook. Don’t stand there like that.”

“It’s not an injury, hyung. It’s probably something more surprising.”

“Just drop it for me, Jungkook. What is it?”

“They’re…having…"

Then Jeongguk made an okay hand signal with his left hand and his right index finger through the hole created by his left thumb and index finger. 

"...69.”

Then Taeyong's jaw dropped with a shocked expression.

Sex isn’t taboo for Taeyong. He had slept with other people before during his college career and even before too. Heck, he even lost his v-card in his 18th birthday (the summer before they had to move on to college) to his ex-girlfriend, Seulgi, because not only they were both of the consenting age, but also curious to see what it was like though unfortunately they had to break up a month later since they weren’t too sure if they could handle a long distance relationship (Seulgi was up at NYU and happy with another guy named Taemin which Taeyong, though resentful, was fine about). However, considering that Taehyung and Wheein were the two most “innocent” and “precocious” members of their friend group-people who gave out “protecc this babie” vibes and would get confused over 69 jokes or any dark jokes that the group would sometimes crack up even if they laughed in solitary as well…this became quite interesting to the least.

Sure, the group knew that aside from Hyejin and Wheein, Jimin and Taehyung, and just recently, Taehyung and Jungkook, Wheein and Taehyung had a very strong bond together due to having very similar personalities, vibes, and interests with each other, so it was easy for these two to bond with each other…but not in that way.

Then Taeyong pulled out a condom from the pocket of his sweatpants (he was planning to ask Jihyo out since he thought that the sophomore was cute and they got along very well together as during dinner, they had a chance to sit next to each other and learned that they had a lot of things in common…well, he had a bunch of them in his suitcase anyways) and then slid the condom under the door silently and whispered,

“Be safe in there, y’all…”

**Present Day**

The quartet finally arrived at the classroom where the lecture would be taking place and settled down in their seats in the second front row (just in case if the professor was that _certain type_ , then they didn’t want to get picked on randomly as the kids who would sit at the very front would have the best chance of doing so).

“Have you told him yet?” Taeyong asked. 

“No not yet, and I’m not very sure if he’ll receive the news in a sensible fashion,” Wheein replied back. 

“I mean," Taeyong replied back, "I’m pretty sure Taehyung will take it well, knowing him…”

Then Taeyong turned around and remarked,

“Geez. I didn’t expect so many people here in this class. Not gonna lie.”

Hyejin then remarked,

“I mean. Any AI class here is going to get booked, dude...like how we’re allowed to take one CS class per term, dude.”

Then the professor, an elderly white man who looked like the scientist from Back to the Future movies, stepped into the classroom, and the whole classroom went silent.

The old professor then wrote the daily agenda down on the blackboard, coughed for a moment, and then started the lecture by announcing in a husky and scratchy voice,

“Welcome to Neural Computations class, ladies and gentlemen. My name is…”

Then the doors opened abruptly and slammed…

…and when Wheein saw who the late bird was, her heart dropped.

Oh dear.

Taehyung Kim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending this chapter on a cliffhanger, but initially, the original chapter was supposed to be longer than it is presented right now. However, then writer's block got into the way, and later on, I decided to split into two chapters. I really need to learn to write shorter chapters in the future to avoid this type of mistake tbh. :3
> 
> Also, congratulations to BTS, MAMAMOO, Super Junior, TWICE, ONEUS, and NCT for their successful and awesome comebacks just recently! :D
> 
> Also, check out these more WheeTae-featuring AU's as well:  
> -My Mall Santa: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481285/chapters/67193332  
> -I'm a Hero, but My Heart Morphs for You: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162512/chapters/63657652  
> -ABO One-shots: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203215/chapters/66446965  
> -Small World (past WheeTae): https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993860/chapters/65892319  
> -The Children of Atlantis (will start soon): https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490109/chapters/64555783  
> -Baby Troubles: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952504/chapters/60398464
> 
> Also, of course, expect irregular updates just like all my works as I'm not too sure if I actually have time to update regularly (I thought I had last month, but apparently not since things got intense that month despite the fact that there were no noteworthy midterm exams during that month :3). 
> 
> Anyways, stay safe (wear a mask at all times when you're out of the house and practice social distancing!) and don't get sick! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is inspired by the Juno (2007) movie and will contains quotes from the movie! 
> 
> Also, as I realized this is not the perfect time to write my other fanfic (work in progress) due to current events happening, I decided to write a more lighthearted fanfic also inspired by a movie as well!
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
